Witchy Twins
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay!Family AU. Seven years after becoming the Supreme, Cordelia Goode and her wife Misty Day run Mrs. Robichaux's Academy together and have two six-year-old daughters, Lilian and Sophia, who are the light of their lives. What they still don't know is that both girls have magic running through her veins.
1. Chapter 1

"You have our numbers, right? And the police one? Remember that the girls have to be in bed at nine. Don't let Lily drink anything before going to sleep or you'll have to change the sheets before we get home. Oh, and remember that Sophia is allergic to peanuts, don't let her eat anything from the fridge without checking the ingredients first."

"God, Cordelia, it's not the first time they take care of them." Misty said, looking at her wife and then looking at the two teenagers. "It's not that they're going to sacrifice them to Papa Legba or something."

"Damn, that would be an amazing punishment."

"Queenie!"

"I was joking, Cordelia. I don't need Papa Legba's help to torment your children." the girl joked again, making Misty laugh. Cordelia rolled her eyes and smirked slightly before she and Misty walked to the living room and kissing their daughters' foreheads. The blonde six-year-old twins looked at their mothers and then went back to playing with their toys.

* * *

Although they loved their daughters with all their hearts, it was nice to spend some time together, without having to hear 'Mama I need to go to the toilet' or 'Mommy I'm bored' every two minutes. It was almost midnight when Cordelia's phone rang, interrupting the conversation that she and Misty held.

"Cordelia Goode."

"Cordelia, hi. It's Zoe."

"Zoe!" Cordelia exclaimed, instantly worrying. "What's wrong?"

"You have to come home."

"Why? Zoe, what's going on?"

"Your daughters are witches. Literally."

* * *

It had felt like a miracle when the doctor confirmed that they were going to have a baby, and when the following ultrasound revealed that the miracle had been multiplied by two the two witches almost had a heart attack. The same heart attack that Cordelia was going to have the moment she saw a fire truck on the road in front of their house"

"What the hell?" she said, taking out her high heels and running to the house. "Zoe, what happened?" she asked walking to the blonde girl. She was sitting on a bench with the twins, who were sitting next to her, looking at their mom with sleepy eyes. Cordelia hugged them tightly as Misty arrived next to them and did the same, checking that the girls weren't injured.

"A fire. That's what happened." Queenie said, approaching to them from behind. Cordelia noticed she had her arm covered with bandages. "Your freaking daughter Lilian was having a nightmare, and when we walked into her room the curtains were on fire."

"Lilian Rosemary Day, is that true!?" Misty exclaimed, looking at the little kid who smiled proudly.

"I'm a witch mommy!"

"I'm so proud of you!" the Cajun woman exclaimed, taking the kid between her arms. She knew that it was strange to see a kid use such a powerful skill at such a young age, she remembered Cordelia explaining that usually a witch's powers manifested for the first time when the witch was around ten years old. Her own powers hadn't manifested until she was in high school, and Cordelia's… well, Cordelia was in another league when concerning to suppressed magical skills.

"Misty!" she heard her wife reprimand her. "You, little lady, are grounded until you go to college." Cordelia said in a serious tone but with a smile on her face. She felt so proud of her little girl. She suddenly noticed that Sophia hadn't said a word or even smiled. She asked Lily and Misty to go inside and grab some coats for them, and then told Queenie and Zoe to go to back to the academy and get some rest. Sophia sat on the bench, looking at her feet. Cordelia kneeled in front of her. "Sweetheart, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." the girl answered softly.

"Darling, please don't lie to me. I don't need to read your mind to know something's wrong."

"Is Lily going to be your favorite now?"

"What? No! Why are you asking that?" the woman asked. She knew how her daughter felt, and it broke her heart. She had tried to let both of her daughters that she loved them with all her soul, equally. It was true that Lilian had always been a little bit more advanced than her younger sister in school, but Cordelia still felt like that wasn't the problem. She sat next to Sophia and hugged her. "Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid, mom."

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Oh my God, tell me Queenie hasn't told you the Descensum story again…"

"No. Queenie is the best nanny ever. And Zoe too. But what if I'm not like you, mom? What if I'm not a witch? Lily is the special one. She's always dancing and singing with mama. And you don't help her with her math homework as you do with me."

"That doesn't make her better, sweetie. Is it true that your mama loves to sing and dance with Lily, but she also loves to sit and read with you. And I don't help her with math because she's good at it."

"Mrs. Morris always says that she's smarter than me."

"That's not true, honey." _I am totally going to kill that woman, _she thought._ I've spent my whole life believing that I wasn't good enough and I'm not going to let her do that to my girls. _"Lily is as smart as you. You may not be good at math, but you totally rock at English! Remember that spelling bee you did last week at the school? You were able to spell 'snowflake' without making any mistake!"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts about it. You, mi little girl, are great; and Mama and I love you and Lily equally. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, okay?" Cordelia took her daughter between her arms and closed her eyes, hearing her daughter whisper a soft 'okay'. It was then when she realized something was happening. "Also, if you weren't a witch we would still love you, you know? But the thing is, I know you are a witch."

"Why?" the kid said looking up to her mother.

"Well, I'm not the one who's making the bench float a meter above the grass." Cordelia laughed, swinging her feet in the air.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

"… in this school we try to tell all children that they are important, incentivizing the creativity and originality of our students. That's why we count the effort and companionship between our students, never the individual aspects."

"That's what you say." Cordelia said, interrupting the headmistress' speech. The other parents turned around to look at her with surprised faces.

"I am the headmistress of this school, Mrs. Goode and I can reassure you th-."

"And I am the headmistress of one of the most prestigious academies of this country, but first I'm a mother. And I don't want my daughters to think they're not good enough because one of their teachers tell them that their sisters or classmates are better."

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Goode?

"I don't know, ask Mrs. Morris."

"What does Mrs. Morris have to do with this?" the headmistress asked, still clueless.

"Two days ago my daughter Sophia asked me if her twin sister Lily was my wife and I's favorite. After reassuring that we love her as much as we love Lilian, I realized the weight of the words she had heard from her teacher. _'Mrs. Morris always says that she's smarter than me.' _Those were my daughter's words. My daughter -who is only five years old and thinks that her teddy bear Momo will get offended if she doesn't sleep with him- thinks that she's a failure. "

"Wait, are you saying that you believe what a little girl told you?"

"First of all, she's not just a little girl that I found lost in the streets, you know? She's my daughter and yes, I do believe her. Not only because she's my beloved kid," Cordelia said, walking from side to side of the classroom and looking around her, smiling when she saw the big amount of drawings that hanged on the walls and returning back to a serious face when she spotted again the teacher sitting on her desk. "But also because I can't be lied to. As all of you know, I am a witch." she stated, making the other parents murmur. She hated to do the same her mother had done for so many years –although she had to admit she liked how the respect that everyone showed to her now– but the occasion required it. She gazed at her wife for a second, receiving a slight nod of approval.

"But I'm not just any witch." she continued. "I am the reigning Supreme Witch of this city, and as a consequence I own multiple skills. One of them is clairvoyance, but you may know it as telepathy." she heard someone inhale sharply. "No, I didn't read my daughter's mind, if that's what you're thinking. I didn't need to; I know when my daughter is lying. But I am reading someone else's mind now. Mrs. Argent, could you stop thinking about if you fed your cat –or should I say cats?– this morning and focus on the subject we're talking about, please?"

"S-sorry." one of the teachers stuttered.

"What was I saying… oh, yes. My daughter thinks that she's a failure, thanks to this woman's words. I was told that I was a failure since I was born. I had friends during both elementary school and high school, and I loved spending time with them. I was a straight A+ student, and the teachers looked at me with disappointment when I got a bad grade. I still remember the first –and only- time that I failed test. How ironic, it was a math's' one." she joked, making everyone laugh and the tension of the room instantly disappear. She waited until the laughs died and then started talking again.

"And my mother… well, my mother thought I was a burden. I actually believed that every single day of my life, until I found someone who loved me as I am and told me that I was worth it. But I still ask myself: What if I had had a teacher that had told me that it was okay to be different? What if someone had told me that I wasn't a failure just because I didn't do one thing right? I don't know what that is, and neither do all of you in this room. We have all been taught that failing is the same as being a failure, when it's actually not. Some people are born to be dancers and singers, some people are great mathematics. Some people are both, some people are none. My daughter Lilian is good at math. My daughter Sophia is not. At the same time, Lily cannot spell the word 'love' without confusing the 'v' with a 'b', while Sophia is now begging me to teach her how to spell 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. She adores that song, and she believes that is an actual word. I'm not going to tell her she's wrong, what right do I have? I am her mother, but I don't want to hurt my daughter's feelings. None of us want to." She smiled, suddenly turning to face the math teacher. "Mrs. Morris, how does it feel to know that you've hurt the feelings of a kid? Are you pleased with it? Did you enjoy it?"

"N-No, of course."

"Your mind doesn't say the same. You don't like kids. You were taught that cheeky kids who are not good at math are failures. You think that kids with other talents aren't good enough. And I will respect that opinion as long as you respect my daughters –and these people's kids too. You will help them to improve in school, you will teach them math and literature and everything you have to teach them. You will correct them when they're wrong too, because that's your duty. But you won't ever tell them that they're good enough, you won't compare them to other kids, okay?"

"Y-yes."

"I have nothing more to say, then." Said so, she sat next to her wife, who looked at her in complete awe.

"Ya totally kicked that woman's ass."

"It's a family thing."

* * *

"I'm starting to like these stupid parent meetings." Misty said, looking through the window of the car. "C'mon, sweetie, relax. Everything's going to be okay."

"I know. I'm just worried about the girls."

"There's nothing that could go wrong in a ballet class, Dee."

"Do I have to remind you that one of your daughters set the curtains of her room on fire two days ago?"

"Sophia will take care of her."

"Yeah, let's control the pyrokinetic kid with the telekinetic one. What a great plan." Cordelia laughed. A Stevie song started playing and Misty increased the volume of the radio, just like she had done for years now. "We still have an hour until Zoe brings the girls back…" the swamp witch purred, looking at Cordelia with a mischievous smile as she leaned to kiss her wife's neck, her hands gliding up and down on Cordelia's thigh.

"Misty, stop it or we're gonna crash into a tree." her wife reprimanded her, swerving back into the correct lane after she almost ran into a semi-truck.

"Have I told you that you look really hot in that suit?"

"Misty!" Cordelia exclaimed, trying to keep focused on the road and not on her wife's hand that slipped under her skirt. "Misty you're gonna get us killed."

The swamp witch didn't answer, but Cordelia felt her hand play on her inner thigh just as she saw their house just around the corner. _Thank God._

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

"C'mon mama, we want to watch the movie!"

"Lemme finish doing the dishes and I come." Misty said, looking over her shoulder to the little girl that was pulling one of the ruffles of her skirt.

"Mama, please, mommy says we're not starting until you come!"

"Ugh, okay…" she said, taking off her rubber gloves and apron, followed the girl to the living room. Cordelia and Lilian were busy putting blankets and pillows on the floor, as they did every Friday night.

"Okay, everyone's ready?" Cordelia exclaimed once the girls were lying on the floor, covered in a blanket and with a bowl of popcorn. Misty was sitting on the couch behind them, taking a sip of her drink and smiling when she heard their daughters cheer. "Okay, then. Lights out!" she said, turning off the lights with a slight move of hands and running to her seat in the couch. It wasn't long until the kids sang along the first songs of the movie. Half an hour later, the princess of the movie fled from her castle with her heart broken, and her sister decided to go and find her. Cordelia, who sat resting her head on the swamp witch's shoulder, noticed how her wife started to breathe heavily. "Are you okay?" she whispered, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah. I have to go to the bathroom." she said. Cordelia moved and watched her wife sneak out of the room, trying to not to distract the little girls.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I've tried…_

"Honey?" Cordelia said, walking out of the living room and heading to the toilet. "Honey, are you okay?" she said, knocking on the locked door.

"Yes."

"Honey, please open the door." she said, and some seconds later Misty obeyed. The woman, with a reddish color on her eyes, wiped her tears with her shawl as she walked out of the space. Cordelia raised her hand and caressed her cheek with her fingertips. "What's wrong?"

"The movie. It makes me remember about what happened with my family."

"Honey…"

"I know it's a kid's movie, but the fact that she has to flee from her house because everyone despises her makes it so real... It's just like watching me on the screen, running away from my parents. They thought I was a monster, Dee. They thought that I was the devil or something worse." she started sobbing, unable to contain her tears anymore, and leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, looking down to her feet. Cordelia took a step forward, putting her hands on the swamp witch's shoulders and running them through her collarbones to cup her face.

"You're not a monster, Misty. You never were, and you will never be."

"And I know that. Thanks to you, thanks to the girls. But I just couldn't stop feeling like shit when I saw that scene. She looked so…"

"Scared." Cordelia said, with a smile, putting her arms around her neck. "I know."

"Yes you do. You always do." Misty said with a shy smile, pulling the headmistress closer and putting their foreheads together. "God, I love you so much." she said, placing a soft kiss on the older witch's lips as she intertwined their fingers together. "You make everything so perfect…"

"I love you too, honey. I love you with all my heart."

"Forever?"

"Forever." the Supreme answered, placing another kiss on her wife's lips. The swamp witch's responded by running hands up her arms and finally locked on the back of her neck, keeping their lips together. Cordelia's lips parted, letting her wife's tongue slip into her mouth, the kiss suddenly becoming more passionate as Misty bit the headmistress' lower lip and turned to make her lean on the wall. Cordelia's hands ran up and down on the swamp witch's back as she made her tilt her head and started kissing her neck. The Supreme let out a soft moan as Misty kissed her pulse point before joining their lips together again, tasting the popcorn salt of the headmistress' lips.

"What are you doing?" Lilian's voice broke them apart, their eyes widening as they looked over at their daughter, who had popped out of the living room and was watching them with surprise. They obviously had kissed in front of their daughters, but never like that.

"Uh…" Cordelia said, suddenly blushing as she pulled apart from her wife. "Nothing. We were…"

"Kissing! You were kissing!" Sophia exclaimed, appearing behind her sister. "Cordelia and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." the girl sung, making Misty laugh. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" she asked.

"I had to pee." Lilian said, sneaking into the toilet with agility.

"And I wanted more popcorn." her sister added, running to the kitchen. Cordelia looked at her wife once more, still embarrassed about being caught.

"Later." she whispered as she grabbed her wife's hand and guided her to the living room.

"Do you think they'll be singing the soundtrack for a week like they did with the Rapunzel one?"

"Until we end hating the song."

* * *

"Let it go, let it go; and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone…" the blonde twins sung together some days later, sitting on the backseat of the car.

"Here I stand, in the light of day…" Cordelia said quickly, waiting for her wife belt the last note of the song as if it was a terrible American Idol audition.

"Let the storm rage oooooooooon!"

Cordelia looked through the rear-view mirror, finding her daughter's green eyes that looked directly at her with joy. For a second she wished that they wouldn't grow up, that they would always be the sweet five-year-olds that slept with teddy bears and were afraid of the darkness. She looked to her wife for a second before joining their daughters in the final verse of the song.

"The cold never bothered us anyway!"

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

Cordelia was in the living room when she heard the sound of a car parking in front of her house. Pulling the curtains apart, she looked to the front of the house, where a black Mercedes had stopped. A chauffeur circled the car and opened the back door of the car.

"Misty!" the headmistress called, and some seconds later her wife was running downstairs. "Where are the girls?"

"They're upstairs doing their homework, why?" she said, watching her wife's terrified face. "What's wrong, Dee?"

"My mother."

"What about her?"

"She's here."

"What?!"

"Look through the window." the headmistress instructed. Misty opened the curtain a little, her jaw dropping when she saw Fiona getting out of the car and heading to the front door. She was wearing a black dress and sunglasses, and held an umbrella in her hands. Misty turned around to look at her wife, who had taken a seat on the couch and sat with her hands covering her face. "God, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I thought she was dead! She died between my arms!"

"Me too." Misty replied, hugging her tightly. "What do you think she's doing here?"

"I don't know." Cordelia answered, pulling apart and wiping her tears. She was the Supreme of the coven, she was a mother of two kids. She had to be strong. She stood up and walked to the door as the bell rang.

"I guess we'll have to find out." she said before opening the door. "What are you doing here, mother?"

"Don't ask me why, but I think I deserve a nicer welcome."

"You don't deserve shit, Fiona." Cordelia snapped. "But if you wanted me to throw a party you should have given me a call before leaving hell."

"Oh, you truly are my daughter." she snapped back, entering the house without waiting for an invitation. "I see your fashion sense hasn't improved since I died. And your decorative are even worse."

"Did you resuscitate just to insult my likings or are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I want to talk to you. Alone." the former Supreme answered, giving a despise look to the swamp witch.

"Misty is staying."

"Look at that. Has your stupid girl crush made you braver, dear?"

" She's my wife now."

"Oh." Fiona exclaimed, speechless for the first time in forever. "And you didn't invite me to the wedding?"

"You know, the circumstances weren't the best ones. Bringing someone back from hell is not the easiest thing in the world."

"But it's not impossible."

"Are you telling me that you wanted me to rescue you from hell?"

"I wouldn't have been the first one, for what I've heard." the elder woman stated, looking at the swamp witch with hate. "Or the second. How's Myrtle doing?"

"Ugh, shut up." the reigning Supreme rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to visit my daughter before moving to Paris."

"From hell to Paris. What a change. How did you…?"

"A Supreme never reveals her tricks, Delia."

"You're not a Supreme anymore."

"Oh, Delia. I'll always be the true Supreme." she said with an evil smile. "Now, are you going to let me meet my granddaughters?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything."

"You're not seeing them. I won't let you."

"Well, it seems that since you inherited my fortune you have become a worthy mother. It's a shame you will never become a good leader." she stated, moving her hand and making her daughter fly through the room.

"Get out of our house." Misty yelled, running to the woman with the intention of killing her.

"You're still useless, Cordelia."

"Cordelia!" Misty shouted.

"Worthless, a disgrace."

"Stop it, mother."

"Cordelia!" she heard Misty shout again.

"A burden."

"Stop!" Cordelia yelled from the top of her lungs as she opened her eyes, waking up between her wife's arms. She breathed heavily, trying to find Fiona standing there. "What… Where's my mother?" she asked, looking around her. She was lying on the couch of their living room, wrapped in a blanket, with Misty sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking at her with worried eyes.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare, babe. Seems that you fell asleep while doing paperwork." the swamp witch answered, looking at the amount of papers that rested on the coffee table. "Come here." Misty said, taking her between her arms. "It's okay. Wanna talk about it?"

"She was here, back from the dead in all her glory."

"What a bitch." Misty joked, looking down to the woman.

"I know. A witch bitch."

"Do you want something to drink? A tea? Coffee? Tequila?"

"Whoa, I like the sound of that last one. What time is it?" she said,

"The girls are in bed and we've got Cointreau in the cupboard, so I'm gonna say that it's the perfect time to have a margarita."

"I definitely love the sound of that. I can't remember the last time we got drunk." Cordelia answered, standing up and running to unlock the cupboard where they stored the alcoholic drinks. "Promise me this time you'll drink more than two?"

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Goode?" Misty said, standing behind her wife and placing a quick kiss on her neck as she grabbed two glasses.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

"We're home!" Cordelia heard Misty say as she and the girls entered the house. The kids appeared through the door dressed with their school uniforms and ran next to their mother. "Okay, I'm gonna grab some snacks and then you two go to make your homework."Misty said, giving her wife a kiss. "Do you want a cup of coffee, Dee?"

"Yes. Thank you, honey. How was school today, girls?"

"It was great, mommy! We're going to do a mural in class and we're gonna hang it on the classroom!"

"That's great!"

"Tell her about what you've been explaining to me in the car, kids." Misty said, entering the living room with a pack of Oreos and two cups of coffee on her hands.

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Argent wants us to do a _genological_ tree." Lily said.

"It's called a genealogical tree, you silly." Sophia corrected her sister.

"Sophia, don't call your sister silly. And it's also called a family tree, darling. There's no need to say weird words" Cordelia said, winking to her daughter as she grabbed the cup from her wife's hands. Misty took a seat on the floor, next to one of the girls. "Anyway, it sounds great. But what's the thing you were talking about?"

"Their teacher wants them to answer to some questions about their family, like where are their grandparents from, where do their names come from and that kind of stuff."

"Okay, give me those questions." Sophia stood up and ran to get the papers from her backpack, giving them to her mother. "Um… okay, I think we can answer those. Mother's name?"

"Misty Day!" the girls said at the same time.

"Father's name? I guess we'll have to change this one. Mother's name?"

"Cordelia Goode!"

"Grandparents' names?"

"Hey, I know this one." Misty said with a wide smile. "Jacob and Tamara Day from mama's side, and Fiona Goode from mommy's side. What's my prize?"

"Is this a contest now?" Cordelia asked, raising her eyebrows and exchanging looks with the twins, who nodded with joy. "Okay then. One point for the twins and one point for the swamp witch! Um… okay this is a good one. Where are your parents from?"

"Mama was born in Abbeville, while mommy is from New Orleans" Cordelia laughed, imitating the sound of a tv show buzzer.

"Wrong. Mommy was born in Lyon, although she was raised in New Orleans." she said, making her wife's jaw drop.

"Wait, what? Dee, you've never told me that!" she complained.

"My mother was living there with her second husband when I was born, but we moved out when I was barely a year old."

"What happened to him?"

"Did grandma divorce grandpa?" Sophia asked.

"No, darling. He died and went to heaven."

"Like grandma?"

"Yeah." Misty answered, looking at her wife. Cordelia bit her lip. _That bitch wouldn't have gone to heaven even if we had given Saint Peter a thousand bucks, _she thought, looking how Cordelia's eyes filled with sadness. She had never thought about how all the rich, elderly men that Fiona married seemed to die weeks after the wedding, although she had always known. To top it, the day before she had dreamed of Fiona, and all the feelings the Supreme thought she had left behind were resurfacing. "Okay, uh… One point to mommy then! Next question?"

"Yes… What did your grandparents work of?"

"Grandma Tam worked in a dry cleaner and grandma Fiona was a Supreme." the green-eyed twin said, looking at her mothers.

"Yeah! And grandpa Jacob worked in a restaurant." her sister finished.

"Another point for the girls! What do your parents work-?"

"We are both teachers!" Misty interrupted.

"Mama, I wanted to answer that one!" Lilian complained, frowning and crossing her arms.

"One extra point for the twins because mama answered before I could finish the question."

"I thought you liked it fast." the blonde said with a smirk.

"Only if you are polite." Cordelia laughed, knowing that the girls hadn't realized the true meaning of the comment. "Okay, let me see the next one…" she said, repositioning her glasses as she passed the page.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

There's moments when you forget about everything bad in the world, and that's what happened to Cordelia when she saw her daughters reactions when they told them that they were going to Disneyland for their birthday. She and Misty had been taking turns to drive as the girls were asleep in the backseat, both of them dressed in costumes and wrapped in blankets, not waking up until their mother parked. After buying their tickets and having a cup of coffee -both women needed it after a long night driving- they finally saw another car approaching them. Queenie and Zoe, wearing colorful clothes (thing that surprised the Supreme, to be honest) and with a can of Redbull on their hands, got off their car, smiling widely as Kyle parked and locked it.

"Ready everyone?" the swamp witch asked, getting a loud yes from her daughters.

* * *

"Mama, mama, mama!" the twins chanted after getting off the spinning attraction with Zoe and Kyle. Misty was sitting in the Cheshire café, with an arm wrapped around to her wife, both of them wearing Mickey ears as they looked at their daughters run to them. "Can we get some ice cream, please?" they asked with a smile.

"Of course. But please ask-"

"If it has peanuts." Sophia sighed. "I know mama."

"Okay then." Cordelia said, giving them some money and watching how the girls and Kyle disappeared between the people. "Where's Queenie, by the way?"

"She's in the toilet. I think she's not the kind of girl who likes spinning attractions." Zoe said with a laugh as they saw the other girl appear. "I'm gonna go with Kyle and the girls. Are you coming, Queenie?"

"Yeah. But I ain't gonna have any ice cream or I'll puke again." she said, following her friend and leaving both women alone again. Cordelia looked at her wife with adoration, enjoying the lovely way those mouse ears looked on her and how she had decided to wear a simple green dress. _Seven years_, the Supreme thought. _Seven years and I'm still in love with her as I was the first day. But who can blame me? She's so perfect… _Misty turned around to look at her, their fingers intertwining as she looked at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Cordelia rested her head on her wife's shoulder, feeling exhausted. Suddenly, Cordelia felt the Cajun woman shiver.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I think something's wrong with the girls. I've got bad bives."

And she was right. She was always right when it came to their daughters. They heard Kyle shouting their names from far away, and they quickly grabbed their bags and headed to the ice cream cart, now surrounded by a small crowd who tried to see what happened. Sophia was lying on the floor, her face quickly turning red as she tried to breathe. Her throat was staring to get swollen. Zoe was standing next to the cart with her hands covering her mouth, with Lily starting to cry behind her. When their mothers arrived to the spot, Cordelia quickly took her bag and looked for the epinephrine injector that she carried with her, knowing exactly what was happening.

"It's gonna be okay." Misty whispered to the blonde kid as she took her daughter's arm in her hands, keeping her in place as she waited for Cordelia to get the medicine her daughter needed so badly. They had done this at least twice that last year, and she and Misty had practiced it again and again in the past years, but now the Supreme seemed to be unable to reach the injector. _It has to be here; _she thought as she emptied the bag. _I always carry it with me._ Watching how the headmistress seemed unable to find it, Queenie kneeled next to the girl and took her hand, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Cordelia asked half almost two hours later, watching her daughters rest next to each other in the chairs of the First Aid center. Sophia nodded with a shy smile, still dizzy about what had happened but with the same energy she had that morning.

"I asked, mommy." she said with guilt. "I swear I asked."

"I know, darling." the headmistress said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I know." Of course Sophia had asked. She was smart enough to know that her allergy could kill her; to ask every time she ate something that wasn't cooked by her mothers. She wasn't guilty of what had just happened, and everyone who knew them would agree. _But that asshole, _Cordelia thought as she turned her face to see how Misty yelled to the young man that had sold the ice cream to the girl.

"You could have killed my daughter, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't think that the-"

"Of course you didn't think! If my daughter asks you which ice creams may contain peanuts, you have to tell her the entire list and not to forget even one!"

"I'm sorry ma'am she chose the chocolate one and I didn't remember that it containe-"

"I don't care that you forgot. I want to talk to your manager right now."

It was strange to see the spiritual witch so infuriated, but the headmistress didn't care about that now. After all, Misty was their mother too, and now it was her turn to protect their kids. Cordelia's mind went back to Queenie, who lay in one of the nursery beds with a wet towel covering her burning throat. The voodoo witch had taken the pain from the girl's body, making enough time for Cordelia to find the injection and apply it on the girl. _Thank god for Queenie, _Cordelia thought as she stood up and approached her. "How are you doing?"

"It's fine, Delia. The kitchen's fries burned more than this." the girl joked. "I'd take a bullet for those girls, Delia. After all, they're like my lil' sisters."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter of the Witchy Twins fic! Hope you enjoy it xx**

* * *

With most of the academy students visiting their homes for Easter -some of them had to stay in the city because they still couldn't control their powers- Cordelia had finally been able to take a break from her occupation as leader of the coven and had already forgot about all the tests she would have to grade when she got back from holidays.

"Mommy, where did you get your name from?" Lily asked as her mother helped her get dressed for the egg hunt.

"Well, Cordelia was the daughter of a king from a Shakespeare play. She was the youngest of King Lear's three daughters and his favorite." the Supreme replied, looking at her daughter with a smile on her face. The girl looked at her sister, who sat in the other bed with Misty. Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"And why did grandma name you Cordelia?"

"I don't know, I guess she liked it."

"Weird."

"What?"

"Your name is weird, mommy."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" the girl said with a smile.

"Okay, okay."

"Why are we called Lily and Sophia?" the other twin asked when she finished tying her shoes. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, while her sister wore a yellow dress.

"Oh my god, we have never told you about your names?" Cordelia exclaimed, looking at them. The girls shook their heads. "Guess we'll have to tell you." she said as she took a seat next to her wife and pulled Lily on her lap.

"Before you were born, we had wanted to have a kid for a lot of time, because we really loved each other and we wanted to have a family." Misty started. "One day, the doctor told us that we were gonna be mommies, and we started talking about baby names. If it was a boy, we were gonna call him Matthew; if a girl, Stevie."

"Like aunt Stevie?"

"Yeah." the swamp witch confirmed, looking at her kids before finding her wife's gaze.

"But then, some weeks later," the headmistress continued, "they told us that we were actually having two girls instead of one." The woman's eyes always filled with joy every time she talked about the day they were given the good news, and the swamp witch's heart melted.

"But I'm not called Stevie, and Lily neither."

"We couldn't decide." Misty stated.

"Actually, your mama wanted both of you to have Stevie as a middle name."

"C'mon, it would have been great!" the swamp witch pouted.

"It was the worse idea ever!" the headmistress reprimanded her with a smirk.

"It was better than calling one of them Anastasia." the swamp witch laughed.

"It's a nice name, and it has a nice meaning!"

"What does Anastasia mean, mom?" one of the twins asked.

"It means reborn."

"I thought that's what Renée means." Sophia frowned.

"Yes, but Anastasia is Russian and Renée is French."

"I like Renée better." the girl said.

"Good thing we didn't choose Anastasia then." Misty laughed as Cordelia rolled her eyes. _I told you, _she mouthed to her wife, causing her to roll her eyes again.

"And Sophia?"

"Sophia means wisdom in Greek."

"What's wisdom?" Lilian asked.

"When a person is very, very smart is a wise person."

"Then it should be me who was called Sophia."

"Hey!" the other twin yelled, pushing her sister. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Yes I do."

"Apologize to your sister, then." the Cajun woman ordered.

"I'm sorry…" the girl muttered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Sophia."

"That's better."

"So basically my name means reborn and wisdom?"

"Yes. We wanted you to have names that reminded you of us."

"But Lilian is not related to you..." the little girl stated with a hint of sadness.

"Yes it is! Lilies are your mama's favorite flowers, and your middle name, Rosemary, is because I love those."

"Hehe, I'm a flower!" Lilian giggled.

"Both of you are." Misty stated, starting to tickle the girl who sat next to her. "You're our precious little flowers."

"Now," Cordelia stood up. "who's ready for the egg hunt?"


End file.
